LOVE ME
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda pendiam yang kaya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya menjadi rumit ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke diduga pelaku menghilangnya seorang gadis. Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Bisakah cinta mereka terus hidup di tengah investigasi dan huru-hara? Yang terpenting, bisakah Sakura terus hidup melewati semua? RnR adpt sebuah film
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE ME** written by **Putri Dina Puspita Sari (Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime)**

I just adapted this movie into fanfict, I don't really know what will you say about it. I just take the plot, and maybe it become strange because of me, and I've made many change of the script, don't blame me. Movie/Thriller director by **Rick Bota** (TV's _Beauty and The Beast_; TV's _Supernatural_; TV's _The Vampire Diaries_)

Hope you enjoy it. And, some characters maybe out of what Masashi created. But, I do my best for it. Just read and review.. Maybe I'm counting on the flame, remember _use normal people's words_.

**Summary:**

Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda pendiam yang kaya raya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya menjadi rumit ketika ia, teman-temannya, dan juga keluarganya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke diduga pelaku kejadian menghilangnya gadis berusia 16 tahun di kota tetangga. Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Bisakah cinta mereka terus hidup di tengah investigasi dan huru-hara? Yang terpenting, bisakah Sakura terus hidup melewati semua?

Dedaunan pohon kota Konoha di Mizu Avenue terlihat begitu kecoklatan di akhir musim gugur dan begitu tenang tertiup angin. Matahari begitu cerah, seolah semua hal yang dilakukan para penduduknya mengawali hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tenang.

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan ransel di punggungnya berjalan diiringi melodi musik dari headset iPodnya di pinggiran Mizu Avenue yang lengang di pagi hari itu. Beberapa pepohonan besar ia lewati dengan senyuman.

Sebuah mobil Ford Mustang model lama berwarna hitam berkilau muncul dari tikungan yang tadi gadis itu sempat lalui. Suara mobil itu agaknya membuat gelisah sang gadis. Ia mencabut headsetnya dan berjalan dengan tempo lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ford itu berjalan tepat di sisi sang gadis.

Baby blue sang gadis menatap ke dalam Ford yang sama sekali tidak ada pengemudinya. Perasaan takut, cemas, dan khawatir membuat gadis itu agak gemetar, tapi ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan berteriak minta tolong. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan berseru ke dalam mobil. "Aku tidak akan masuk."

Namun Ford itu sepertinya tidak mengerti, atau memang begitu adanya. Ford itu hanya terus berjalan di sisi gadis itu dengan suara khas mobil sport tersebut yang meraung lembut. Namun raungan itu malah membuat gadis itu semakin gelisah. "Bisakah kau pergi?" ucap gadis itu kentara sekali ia merasa tak nyaman.

Mobil Ford itu melaju dengan kecepatan tetap, gadis itu melambatkan langkahnya. "Pergi!" serunya kesal. Mobil Ford itu terus melaju dan perlahan meninggalkan gadis itu tepat di pertigaan jalan. Dengan sigap gadis itu berbelok menuju jalan lain keluar Mizu Avenue dan masuk jalan kecil yang kanan-kirinya masih rimbun dengan semak dan ilalang. Ia berlari menuju ke semak-semak dan beberapa kali menengok ke belakang, ketakutan akan mobil misterius itu mengikutinya bukannya tidak beralasan. Mobil itu tidak ada pengemudinya. Teror macam apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Suara gemerincing kereta barang yang berada di jembatan agak membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat sekitar memastikan dirinya tidak diikuti siapapun selain bayangan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mencari perlindungan di bawah jembatan yang dilalui kereta barang dengan amat lambat.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan—"Aaaa!" teriakkan gadis itu membaur dengan decitan suara rem kereta barang yang menggema di bawah kolong langit yang biru cerah.

3 bulan kemudian...

**HILANG!**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**[**_**Gambar foto Ino**_**]**

Umur: 16 tahun

Rambut: pirang panjang

Tinggi: 162 cm

Hubungi polisi setempat jika anda menemukan

Gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan.

_Now my eyes are wide open_

_Now that everything's been stolen_

_And I'm here to get it back from you_

Sebuah kamar yang terlihat sekali kamar seorang remaja dengan deretan foto _shoot_ film serta poster merekat dengan acak di tembok kamarnya yang tidak terlalu terang. Remaja gadis itu mengenakan rompi sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan alunan musik sendu berjudul _Under My Bed_ dari Meiko. Gadis itu menjerat rambut merah mudanya yang tidak begitu panjang, meninggalkan poninya melengkung cantik membingkai wajahnya yang mulus.

_See I ain't wasting no more time_

_I gotta take back what's mine_

_And what else am I supposed to do_

Ia kemudian duduk di kursi dan mengamati miniatur di atas meja yang penuh sesak dengan barang, miniatur itu merupakan replika kecil sebuah kamar dari foto _shoot_ sebuah film lama koleksinya. Membuat miniatur dari sebuah foto adalah hobinya sejak lama. Digapitnya miniatur sebuah kursi dari kotak bekas sepatu yang mirip sekali dengan aslinya itu menggunakan pinset, sebuah senyum mengembang dari wajah manis sang gadis. Ia kemudian menyomot beberapa biskuit yang tergeletak manis di atas piring yang disediakan ibunya.

_I told you time and again_

_That you never win_

_I told you time and again_

Gadis itu kemudian menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Seakan tak bisa jauh dari miniatur kesayangannya, kali ini mata emeraldnya mengintip ke dalam miniatur kamar itu dari lubang kecil yang menjadi jendela miniatur itu. Sebuah senyum bangga sekali lagi terpancar di wajahnya.

_But you keep doing the same old thing_

_When I thought that you would change_

_I told you time and again_

Dengan berat hati meninggalkan miniatur kebanggaannya, gadis itu mengambil handphone serta headsetnya, kemudian memberi sentuhan pada penampilannya, yaitu kalung dengan matanya yang berupa cincin. Melihat penampilannya yang sudah sesuai keinginannya, gadis itu pun menjumput tasnya dan pergi sekolah. Awal masuk sekolah setelah libur musim dingin.

_Here I am, with my heart on the floor_

_And my love out the door_

_You should be knocking_

Mobil Honda Integra berwarna maroon terparkir dengan sempurna di lapangan parkir Konoha International Academy. Dengan senyuman gadis merah jambu itu keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki halaman sekolah.

Konoha International Academy adalah salah satu sekolah bertaraf Internasional di kota Konoha. Bangunannya begitu klasik dengan bagian depan berbentuk kastil Eropa abad 19. Namun untuk bagian dalamnya, sekolah ini lebih dari cukup untuk diberi gelar sekolah modern. Di dalamnya terdapat siswa-siswi menengah pertama dan menengah atas.

_But there it goes_

_I got nothing to show for_

_It's the pictures I posed for_

_But I keep them in a box under my bed_

Gadis merah jambu tadi, namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia duduk dengan teman-temannya menikmati matahari musim semi pertama mereka di sekolah.

"Jadi, siapa yang setuju Sakura membiarkanku menyonteknya saat tes kalkulus?" seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucatnya menatap ke arah Sakura dan seorang temannya, Karin, yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri keduanya setelah melepaskan diri dari sketsa manga yang sedang ia kerjakan beberapa bulan belakangan, sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Angkat tanganmu."

"Tentu saja aku," seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya mengangkat tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang seorang gadis.

"Angkat lebih tinggi," ucap Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau ingin mati ya?" Sakura menyela dengan malas.

"Hanya di tanganmu," jawab Sai menggoda.

Sakura tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Hm, rasanya enak dan harum. Apaitu?" tanya pemuda yang tadi mengangkat tangannya setuju dengan usul Sai. Pemuda ini berambut merah dengan model agak spike, ia bernama Gaara. Dan saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan gadis di hadapannya, gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek yang tergerai lembut, Matsuri.

"Lips glossku. Kau mau?" jawab gadis—entahlah, ia masih gadis atau sudah (janda)?—itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk singkat dan mereka berdua—Gaara dan Matsuri—berciuman di depan umum. Mungkin begitu cara mereka mengekspresikan cinta mereka? Siapa yang tahu dan perduli.

"Oh, God," Karin mendesah malas melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu.

"Aww," Sakura terperanga. Ia baru tahu kalau kedua temannya itu sudah melakukan hal sejauh itu. Maksudnya, berciuman di depan umum. Kenapa mereka tidak sekalian saja bercinta di tengah lapangan? "Terkadang aku ingin jatuh cinta," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau tidak ingin," jawab Karin cepat.

"Yeah, tidak. Tidak ingin. Ugh," ucap Sakura setelah agak lama melihat Gaara dan Matsuri yang berciuman dan mulai geli sendiri.

"Siapa pacar terakhirmu?" Karin kemudian bertanya.

"Shinichi Kudo, kelas delapan," jawab gadis bersurai merah jambu itu agaknya bangga. "Untuk suatu alasan, aku hanya menunggu untuk perasaan semacam doki-doki, kau tahu?—" Sakura mulai mengarang cerita.

"Dia mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri karena takut kejombloannya terkuak," sela Sai dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura tertawa. "Ayolah, Sai. Itu namanya angan-angan," ucap Sakura kemudian merangkul lengan Sai.

Karin yang melihat betapa dekatnya Sakura dan Sai pun berkomentar. "Lalu, aku pikir kalian berdua punya semacam hubungan lebih dari—sekedar—teman bicara."

"Karin?" Sakura menatap Karin seolah _kita sudah bicarakan ini_.

"Apa? Aku pikir kau pernah bilang bahwa—"

"Tolong hentikan," ucap Sakura bersikeras.

Sai yang duduk di samping Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum. Kemudian ia berdiri dan kembali pada sketsa manganya.

"Maaf," gumam Karin dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Manga Girl?" setelah lama bertaut bibir dengan bibir, Matsuri kemudian ikut nimbrung.

"Tunggu, kalian pacaran?" tanya Sai penasaran pada Matsuri dan Gaara.

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Yeah—"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan membuang pandangannya.

"Hey, aku dapat gundukkan kotak sepatu untukmu," ujar Matsuri.

Sebuah senyum mengembang indah di bibir Sakura.

"Mom pelesir ke toko murah," bisik Matsuri menambahkan.

"_Sweet!"_ seru Sakura senang. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada halaman depan sebuah koran lokal. "Ugh, kalian dengar ini?" Sakura memperlihatkan halaman depan koran itu pada teman-temannya. Koran itu menunjukkan foto seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dijerat ekor kuda, poni gadis itu menutupi sebelah matanya. "Mereka menelusuri hutan itu lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Serius, dia kemungkinan kabur," timpal Matsuri.

"Dia tidak kabur," tiba-tiba Karin berucap.

Matsuri yang bergelayut pada lengan Gaara agak bingung dengan ucapan Karin, begitu halnya dengan Gaara sendiri menatap ke arah Karin. Sakura kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa?" Karin heran ditatap demikian.

Bel tanda masuk berdering.

Mereka semua membereskan barang mereka dan bersiap masuk kelas.

"Dia adalah terror kota yang akan mencekik kalian," Gaara berucap dengan nada menakut-nakuti. "Dia bisa siapa saja," tambahnya lagi masih dengan nada menakut-nakuti. "Dia bisa saja—" Gaara melihat sekitarnya dengan was-was, kemudian ia menggendong Matsuri—yang kemudian Matsuri berteriak kaget dan tertawa geli.

Sakura, Sai, dan Karin tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Kemudian langkah mereka membawa mereka ke dalam gedung sekolah.

_Here I am, with my heart on the floor_

_And my love out the door_

_There it goes, I got nothing to show for_

_except pictures I posed for_

_But I keep them in a box under my bed_

"Mengerikan, kau tahu? Dia bisa saja di antara kita," ucap Sakura dalam perjalanan ke kelas.

"Yeah, tapi tidak," sahut Karin sekenanya.

Sai tak banyak bicara, hanya berjalan bersama dengan kedua gadis di sampingnya.

"Itu sangat aneh. Yeah, aku hanya berharap mereka menemukan pelakunya," ucap Sakura. Namun ketika mereka berbelok menuju koridor lain, Sakura tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh.

"Kau bak-baik saja?" Sai segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Yeah, lututku remuk," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menahan sakit, ia kemudian duduk dan membenarkan sepatu serta kaus kakinya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kentara sekali Sakura agak kesal. Dan kini ia tahu harus melimpahkan kekesalannya pada siapa.

"Hey, Sasuke, apa kau tidak lihat di mana kau duduk?" Karin menegur seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan santai, kaki selonjor dan telinga yang tertutup headset.

"Serius," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tajam. Emeraldnya menatap lurus pada onyx Sasuke. Malas berdebat di hari pertama sekolah, Sakura pun mencoba mengabaikan dan berusaha berdiri.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan menatap lurus emerald Sakura. "Kenapa tidak kau coba berjalan dengan mata terbuka?" apa ini penghinaan pada mata sipit? Apa mata Sakura kurang lebar?

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau coba berjalan dengan kakiku di atas pantatmu?" jawab Sakura, ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"Si brengsek itu harusnya tetap tinggal di sekolah lamanya," ujar Karin, merapikan poni Sakura yang terlihat kacau.

Entah kenapa Sakura seolah terhipnotis oleh onyx itu, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sampai Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kembali Sakura. Mempertemukan onyxnya dengan emerald Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja, Sai," sahut Sakura masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh dan menghilang di balik kerumunan siswa-siswi.

**~LOVE ME~**

Suara mengerik serangga terdengar nyaring di kala malam. Apalagi malam itu Haruno Sakura tak membiarkan musik apapun mengalun memenuhi kamarnya. Ia sedang sepenuhnya konsentrasi dengan miniatur kesayangannya. Mengecat beberapa perabot kecil itu dengan kuas.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. "Okay, ibu pergi sekarang," seorang wanita tua dengan wajah muda muncul dari ambang pintu.

"_Love you,_" sahut Sakura masih fokus dengan miniaturnya.

Ibu Sakura itu pun menyempatkan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, untuk memberikan kecupan penuh cinta. "Ibu tinggalkan beberapa uang di meja—"

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bajumu?" tanya ibu Sakura memperhatikan ada bercak merah pada kemeja putrinya.

"Tidak apa. itu hanya cat," sahut Sakura setelah melirik sekilas ke arah bercak yang membuat ibunya menjadi agak panik. Mungkin ibunya pikir itu adalah bercak darah.

"Oh, Sakura, kau tahu ibu belum bisa membelikanmu yang baru? Rendam itu nanti."

"Okay."

Setelah puas bertemu dengan putrinya untuk hari ini, ibu Sakura pun beranjak pergi untuk bekerja. Namun sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Sakura, ia memberi peringatan pada Sakura. "Dan jauhi es krimku, atau aku akan menendang bokong besarmu."

Sakura terkikik. "Yeah, yeah," ucapnya dan melanjutkan mencat miniatur-miniatur mungilnya.

**~LOVE ME~**

Pagi itu Sakura berjalan sendiri di koridor tanpa ditemani teman-temannya. Ia sibuk meronggoh kantong-kantong kecil di tasnya untuk menemukan kunci lokernya.

"Perhatian, para murid. Tim _lacrosse _akan ada pertemuan di lapangan setelah sekolah. Terima kasih," ucap seorang wanita dari alat pengeras suara.

Sakura masih menggeledah kantong tasnya untuk menemukan kunci lokernya. Sampai ia berdiri di depan lokernya. Ketika Sakura mendapatkan kuncinya, seseorang bersandar pada salah satu loker yang berderet panjang di samping lokernya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu siapa kau."

Sasuke terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah CD, yang berada dalam wadah CD berwarna biru malam. "Ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke, ia suka onyx itu, Sakura sedang menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya ia ambil CD itu. "Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Baca saja _liner notes _nya," jawab Sasuke. Onyxnya tak lepas memandang emerald Sakura. Kemudian ia pergi melenggang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini tersenyum dengan senyuman yang—seperti gadis kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan boneka Barbie edisi terbatas.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke, lagi untuk hari ini, yang kemudian menghilang di ujung koridor. Ia kemudian membuka wadah CD itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan di atas CDnya '_Sorry for my BIG FEET!—Sasuke'_. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibir Sakura.

**~LOVE ME~**

Malam harinya, dalam kamar yang temaram, Sakura menyalakan CD Playernya dan memasukkan CD pemberian Sasuke pagi tadi. Kemudian musik mengalun, musik pop yang tidak terlalu pelan, namun juga tidak lamban. Sakura tersenyum mendengarkan lirik demi lirik lagu itu.

_I'm getting tired_

_Don't want to pretend_

_Wanna show you off_

_They think they know us_

_They don't know us_

Tidak seperti sekolah kebanyakan. Konoha International Academy tidak memiliki kafetaria yang berada di dalam gedung, kafetaria sekolah ini berada di luar. Jadi para siswa-siswinya makan di bawah sinar matahari, jika cerah, dan makan di dalam kelas, jika hujan. Hanya murid tahun ketiga yang boleh makan di luar sekolah, maksudnya meninggalkan sekolah untuk makan di restoran terdekat, atau kedai jika ingin murah.

_You're looking down love_

_Don't want to pretend_

_Wanna show you off_

_They think they know us_

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau sambil mencomot roti yang ia bawa dari rumah. Telinganya tersumpal headset yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu dari kaset pemberian Sasuke.

_Give it a night_

_We'll work it out_

_We can be nice_

_Ah ah ah_

"Wow! Apa yang kita punya di sini?" tiba-tiba Sai muncul dan mengambil CD dari tangan Sakura.

"Kembalikan!" ucap Sakura dan mengambilnya paksa. Kemudian ia menyimpannya di tempat aman.

"Kau serius? Benda itu sudah kuno. Pria itu adalah Lex Luthor—orang kaya brengsek," ucap Sai sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai. Sakura tahu, Sai adalah orang kaya, kedua orang tuanya adalah pengusaaha. "Kau sendiri orang kaya."

Sai menelan roti yang tadi sempat ia gigit dan kunyah. "Yeah, tapi aku tidak brengsek."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Dan jangan berkencan dengan laki-laki itu, sungguh."

"Sungguh?" Sakura menimpal. "Mungkin kau harus ikuti cara dia melakukan pendekatan, karena ide romantis dari seseorang yang ku kenal hanyalah membuat Sloppy Joes (semacam sandwich dari US) dan menonton anime atau kartun," Sakura menambahkan.

"_Best date ever_," jawab Sai dengan mulut penuh roti.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Di samping itu, _'The Lonely Phantom and The Vixen'_ terlaris nomor satu, hello. Kau pasti membuang manga itu," ujar Sai dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Dan tidak akan pernah," sahut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Matsuri muncul dan menimpa Sai. "Tidak akan pernah apa?" ia ikut nimbrung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai tersenyum dan menyenggol sedikit badan mungil Matsuri.

"_What's up people?_" tanya Matsuri.

Sai dan Sakura saling berpandangan aneh. Kemudian Matsuri langsung menyelipkan dirinya di antara Sakura dan Sai, ia kemudian menikmati bekal makan siangnya juga.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sore harinya di _Ichiraku Deluxe_, sebuah café tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya biasa bersantai bersama, Sakura dan Karin sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Namun sepertinya Sakura terlalu terbuai dengan lagu-lagu yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, sampai ia tak bisa melepas headsetnya dan memperhatikan _track list_ lagu-lagu yang diputar iPodnya.

Karin menatap Sakura dan sedikit tersenyum, Sakura pun membalas senyum Karin, namun masih enggan berkutat dengan buku tugasnya. Karin memperhatikan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak fokus dengan buku tugasnya pun mencondongkan tubuhnya menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. Lalu ia mencabut salah satu headset dari telinga Sakura. "Kau harusnya belajar, _young lady_," ucap Karin dengan senyum jahil dan duduk kembali.

"Oh," gumam Sakura dan melirik bukunya. "_English sucks ass_," ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

Karin tertawa kecil, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Sakura kemudian memainkan pulpennya. "Jadi—" Sakura memberi jeda. "Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada _tada! Ini dia Uchiha Sasuke!_

"Yeah, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Karin tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di hadapannya.

"Dia membuatkanku sebuah _mixed_ _CD_," ucap Sakura dengan senyum bahagia.

"_What_?" Karin menatap Sakura dan tertawa.

"Dan itu benar-benar, seperti, sangat bagus," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Yeah, pastinya," jawab Karin tersenyum dan kembali pada tugasnya.

Sakura kemudian memperhatikan wajah Karin. "Tunggu."

"Apa?" Karin menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kau cemburu?" tebak Sakura.

Karin terbelalak dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak!" sahutnya cepat. "Sebelumnya. Aku di sekolah menengah pertama dengannya. Serius, Sakura, dari semua orang, jangan dengannya. Dia itu—_raging dick_," ucap Karin, diakhiri dengan bisikkan. "Okay?"

Sakura kemudian mengangguk. "Okay," anggukkannya seolah _yeah baiklah terserah kau._

"Okay," Karin melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah yakin Sakura memulai tugasnya.

Sakura melirik Karin dan kembali menyumpali telinganya dengan headset.

Karin yang melihat tingkah Sakura menggeleng, kentara sekali dalam hatinya ia berucap, _dasar bocah ini._

**~LOVE ME~**

Hari sabtu pagi di _Broken Blossoms_, sebuah bioskop tua yang buka jam 07.00 dan 09.00, tempat Sakura bekerja di akhir pekan. Dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan jins biru malam Sakura merapikan roll-roll film ke alat proyektor untuk siap memutarnya, ia lalu ke roll suara dan menyalakannya agar film yang terputar ada suaranya. Kemudian film terputar, sebuah alunan musik piano terdengar dari ruang kontrol. Sakura mencek jadwal film dan memberi tanda pada film yang sudah diputar. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah layar, di sana tampak proyeksi film yang tengah diputar, film lama yang masih hitam-putih. Bunyi khas proyektor yang memutar roll-roll film pun membuat Sakura tersenyum dan tertarik untuk duduk menonton di bangku pengunjung.

Pengunjung bioskop tua itu bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sakura duduk di baris tengah. Menikmati film yang sebenarnya sudah puluhan kali ia tonton. Tapi Sakura terlihat masih menikmatinya.

"Hey," tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura, yang membuatnya agak terlonjak.

Sakura menengok ke belakang. Seorang pemuda duduk di baris belakangnya, tubuh pemuda itu mencondong ke depan, dan wajahnya tepat ia letakkan di sisi wajah Sakura. "Kau menguntitiku?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu. Ia lalu kembali menatap layar besar di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia menjawab. "Ya." Tatapannya tak lepas dari Sakura, mata hitam kelamnya begitu lembut menangkap setiap gerak-gerik kecanggungan Sakura. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, jins hitam, kaus hitam, dan jaket kulit hitam. Kemudian ia melompat ke bangku di sebelah Sakura. Ia memandangi Sakura begitu lembut. "Hi," gumamnya. Terlihat kentara sekali betapa Uchiha Sasuke sangat tertarik pada Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menoleh perlahan, lalu tersenyum. "Hi," sapanya balik dengan pelan. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan film di hadapannya, walau ia tak fokus pada jalannya film.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sebuah Volvo C70 tahun 2009 berwarna biru malam membelah jalanan yang terlihat berserakan bunga-bunga sakura menuju sebuah rumah klasik yang berada di atas bukit yang dikelilingi pepohonan sakura dan semak-semak yang tertata rapi. Dan sebuah Honda Integra milik Sakura mengikuti di belakang Volvo itu.

Tepat di depan rumah itu sudah terparkir BMW silver, dan Volvo itu pun memarkirkan diri di sebelah BMW tersebut. Mobil Sakura terparkir jauh di belakang Volvo dan BMW tersebut.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam Volvo dan menghampiri mobil Sakura. Tak lama setelah Sakura keluar, Sasuke berkomentar. "Pernahkan siapapun mengatakan bahwa kau berkendara sangat lamban?"

Sakura terperanga mendengar komentar pemuda tak banyak bicara itu. "_No, actually_."

Sasuke agak menghela nafas, karena menurutnya punggungnya terasa agak pegal terlalu lama dalam mobilnya itu. "Ayo, masuk," ajak Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah klasik itu lebih dulu.

Sakura mengikuti darimendengar komentar pemuda tak banyak bicara itu. "an?"emarkirkan diri di sebelah BMW tersebut. Honda saku sakum sand belakang. Agak berlari kecil karena ia agak sulit mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang lebar-lebar.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil sedan, yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria muda dan seorang wanita tengah mengamati.

"Hm. Siapa yang satu ini, Sasuke?" ucap pria itu dari balik teropongnya.

Wanita di sebelahnya hanya mengamati dengan mata telanjang sambil mencomot cracker.

"Letakan cracker itu, Kushina," ucap pria itu. "Pinggangmu jadi terlihat agak gemuk," tambahnya.

"Masih banyak _bun _di oven, _smart-ass_," sahut Kushina masih mencomoti crackernya, lalu tersenyum menatap Minato. "_What's your excuse?"_

Minato menghela nafas, lalu mengamati ke rumah Sasuke lagi dengan teropongnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku gemuk?" tanya Minato kemudian melirik Kushina.

Kushina hanya tersenyum dan melirik Minato balik.

**To be Continue**

A.N:

Aku Cuma mau bilang, kalian harus baca cerita ini sampai habis. Karena kalian pasti terkejut-kejut dengan hasil akhirnya... yeah, bagi yang sudah nonton film ini mungkiin akan berpikiran lain. Awalnya memang membosankan, tapi itulah, siapa yang tahu akhirnya? Bukankah sama seperti hidup kita? kita menjalaninya hal yang sama setiap hari, tapi akhirnya? Siapa yang tahu?

Aku hanya menyarankan.

Buat yang sudah menonton LOVE ME, mungkin tahu banyak sekali percakapan yang aku ubah, karena mentranslate itu, hello, nggak mudah sob! Membuat arti yang bener-bener nyambung dan masuk ke dalam cerita itu kaya maksain jari pake cincin 2000 perak yang kekecilan. Sumpah. Nggak gampang ndlesepinnya.

Untuk selanjutnya tergantung kalian. Terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE ME written by Putri Dina Puspita Sari (Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime)**

I just adapted this movie into fanfict, I don't really know what will you say about it. I just take the plot, and maybe it become strange because of me, and I've made many change of the script, don't blame me. Movie/Thriller director by **Rick Bota** (TV's _Beauty and The Beast_; TV's _Supernatural_; TV's _The Vampire Diaries_)

Hope you enjoy it. And, some characters maybe out of what Masashi created. But, I do my best for it. Just read and review.. Maybe I'm counting on the flame, remember _use normal people's words_.

**Summary:**

Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda pendiam yang kaya raya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya menjadi rumit ketika ia, teman-temannya, dan juga keluarganya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke diduga pelaku kejadian menghilangnya gadis berusia 16 tahun di kota tetangga. Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Bisakah cinta mereka terus hidup di tengah investigasi dan huru-hara? Yang terpenting, bisakah Sakura terus hidup melewati semua?

_Di cerita sebelumnya:_

Sebuah Volvo C70 tahun 2009 berwarna biru malam membelah jalanan yang terlihat berserakan bunga-bunga sakura menuju sebuah rumah klasik yang berada di atas bukit yang dikelilingi pepohonan sakura dan semak-semak yang tertata rapi. Dan sebuah Honda Integra milik Sakura mengikuti di belakang Volvo itu.

Tepat di depan rumah itu sudah terparkir BMW silver, dan Volvo itu pun memarkirkan diri di sebelah BMW tersebut. Mobil Sakura terparkir jauh di belakang Volvo dan BMW tersebut.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam Volvo dan menghampiri mobil Sakura. Tak lama setelah Sakura keluar, Sasuke berkomentar. "Pernahkan siapapun mengatakan bahwa kau berkendara sangat lamban?"

Sakura terperanga mendengar komentar pemuda tak banyak bicara itu. "_No, actually_."

Sasuke agak menghela nafas, karena menurutnya punggungnya terasa agak pegal terlalu lama dalam mobilnya itu. "Ayo, masuk," ajak Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah klasik itu lebih dulu.

Sakura mengikuti darimendengar komentar pemuda tak banyak bicara itu. "an?"emarkirkan diri di sebelah BMW tersebut. Honda saku sakum sand belakang. Agak berlari kecil karena ia agak sulit mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang lebar-lebar.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil sedan, yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria muda dan seorang wanita tengah mengamati.

"Hm. Siapa yang satu ini, Sasuke?" ucap pria itu dari balik teropongnya.

Wanita di sebelahnya hanya mengamati dengan mata telanjang sambil mencomot cracker.

"Letakan cracker itu, Kushina," ucap pria itu. "Pinggangmu jadi terlihat agak gemuk," tambahnya.

"Masih banyak _bun _di oven, _smart-ass_," sahut Kushina masih mencomoti crackernya, lalu tersenyum menatap Minato. "_What's your excuse?"_

Minato menghela nafas, lalu mengamati ke rumah Sasuke lagi dengan teropongnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku gemuk?" tanya Minato kemudian melirik Kushina.

Kushina hanya tersenyum dan melirik Minato balik.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sasuke membukakan pintu kedua rumah besar itu untuk Sakura, kemudian Sakura masuk sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke? Oh, aku tidak sadar kau membawa teman," tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan senyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Bibi Rin, ini Sakura. Sakura, ini Bibi Rin," ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura dan Rin satu sama lain.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Rin masih dengan senyuman ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang seramah Rin pula.

"Orang tuamu akan pergi beberapa minggu lagi," ucap Rin pada Sasuke.

"Wow. Mengejutkan," sahut Sasuke dengan malas.

Rin mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang lain.

"Kami ada di lantai atas," ucap Sasuke sebelum Rin sempat menghilang, bukan dalam arti menghilang seperti magic.

"Makan malam akan segera siap," timpal Rin kemudian dan ia pun menghilang ke dalam ruangan yang Sakura perkirakan adalah dapur.

"Dia yang mengurusku sejak aku berusia 5 tahun," cerita Sasuke.

"Dia terlihat sangat baik," komentar Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura kemudian mengamati rumah Sasuke. Rumah itu sangat besar. Sungguh. Ketika memasuki pintu kedua dari pintu utama, ada sebuah jam klasik berukuran besar yang akan berdenting setiap jamnya. Di sebelah kanan jam itu terdapat ruang keluarga yang tertata rapi, semua perabotan sepertinya terbuat dari kayu jati, terlihat dari warnanya yang klasik dan glamour. Di sebelah kiri jam terdapat tangga kayu menuju lantai atas. Dan di bawah tangga masih ada ruang yang menghubungkan ke ruangan-ruangan lain. "Ingatkan aku jangan pernah mengundangmu ke rumahku," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat enggan, sepertinya ia sudah sering melihat reaksi _wow_ orang-orang yang datang ke rumahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura. "Ayo," ia kemudian mengajak Sakura menuju lantai atas. Menuju kamarnya.

Sepertinya Sakura tak cukup dibuat terperanga dengar rumah Sasuke, ia harus dibuat terperanga lagi dengan kamar Sasuke. "Rumahmu seperti sebuah musium atau sejenisnya," ungkap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan Sakura.

"Di sini sangat sunyi," ucap Sakura sambil menjelajah kamar Sasuke. "Sangat damai," tambahnya.

"Yeah, sunyi mungkin," ucap Sasuke mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil Sakura yang masih terlihat takjub. "Orang tuaku tidak pernah ada di sini," ungkap Sasuke.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Sakura masih mengamati kamar Sasuke.

"Paris, Afrika Selatan, Rusia," jawab Sasuke enggan.

"Dan mereka membiarkanmu tinggal di sini sendiri?" Sakura membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke heran.

"_Well, _dengan Bibi Rin," jawab Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura kembali menjelajah. Langkahnya terhenti di sisi ranjang king size Sasuke. Pandangannya terpesona dengan keberadaan tumpukan vynil, turntable beserta mixernya yang rapi di atas meja, di atas sebelah kanannya terdapat laptop yang membuka program VDS. "Wow," kini Sakura n ayu menuju lantai atas. dan i, semua perabotan sepertinya terbuat dari kayu jati, terlihat dartahu dari mana ia dapatkan mixed CD yang bagus itu. "Ini keren. Siapa yang buat?" tanya Sakura kemudian ketika mengamati sebuah komik yang dibingkai cantik tergantung di dinding di atas tumpukan perlatan DJ mahal itu. Komik itu berjudul Love Me, pada sampulnya terdapat gambar seorang pelayan perempuan berambut pirang pendek yang sedang membawa kopi pada dua orang pelanggan laki-laki, mungkin, dan seorang pemuda lain berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Seorang teman," jawab Sasuke dengan nada agaknya ragu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, dari ekspresinya terlihat ia tidak ingin membahas komik itu.

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan berkeliling. Kamar Sasuke begitu tenang, rapi, dan nyaman. Ada sebuah perapian tak jauh dari ranjang. Di atasnya ada deretan vynil yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah album. "Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku suka menulis _review_, dari sebuah rekaman," ucap Sasuke dan mengambil salah satu album favoritnya. "Hanya untuk diriku sendiri," sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum, walau ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah vynil dan memasangkannya pada turntable, lalu memutarnya. "Coba dengar ini."

Suara mengalun dari speaker. Sakura membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi lain kamar itu.

_I try just to love you now, woman_

_But you don't know how I feel_

Sakura mulai melangkah ke tengah ruangan kamar Sasuke dengan senyum_—wow, pria ini sulit ditebak_.

_And I work hard just to satisfy you, woman_

_You don't know how I feel..._

"Wow, ini indah sekali. Apa ini?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat foto sebuah pondok di tengah pepohonan pinus, ada kursi panjang yang terlihat teduh di antara dua buah pohon pinus. Foto itu melekat di sebuah lemari dari kayu oak yang dicat coklat gelap, di belakang foto itu ada foto Sasuke yang tertempel lebih dulu. Foto itu dibingkai oleh gantungan rantai-rantai mungil.

"Ayahku pemilik pondok itu, sekitar satu jam perjalanan dari sini," jawab Sasuke dan mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Pondok tu seperti tempat yang sempurna untuk menenangkan diri," sambung Sasuke.

"Wow," hanya itu komentar dari Sakura.

"Ketika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan di sini, aku pergi ke sana," cerita Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, kemudian ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada rak itu. "Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu?"

"Dia banyak bepergian," sahut Sasuke, pandangannya masih pada foto pondok itu. Namun tubuhnya mengikuti tepat di belakang Sakura yang bergeser sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika menjelajah rak itu, Sakura menemukan sebuah figura kecil dan mengambilnya, di dalam figura itu terpajang foto berukura inchi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di atas tempat tidur dan hanya mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih, senyum lebar terembang dari wajah gadis dalam foto itu.

Sasuke segera mengambil figura itu dan meletakkannya tengkurap di rak. "Dia hanya mantan pacarku," jelas Sasuke. Wajahnya memperlihatkan gelagat tak enak.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, ia menjadi merasa tak nyaman.

_You kill me without feeling guilty_

_This you just can't heal_

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja dan mengeraskan volume musik yang tadi ia putar dan mereka dengarkan. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

_A man like me ain't a dime dozen..._

"Hey, kemarilah. Duduk di sini," seru Sasuke, dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras tentunya, karena ruangan itu masih terasa begitu tenang walaupun sebuah musik pop tengah terputar di sebuah _speaker_.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang itu pelan.

_That you could beg or steal..._

"Ayolah," Sasuke meminta sambil agak tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura yang seolah _kita akan melakukan 'itu'?_

Sakura dengan ragu menghampiri Sasuke.

_I lost my taste for you, honey_

_I'm just a dead..._

Sakura duduk di ujung tepian ranjang besar itu.

"Kemarilah, lebih dekat. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

_A dead man gone..._

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura mulai mendekati dirinya. Ia kemudian membenarkan jaketnya dan merebahkan diri. "Berebahlah," perintah Sasuke.

"Kau serius?"

"Yeah, aku serius. Lakukan saja."

Sakura terlihat memutar bola matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat-saat seperti ini? Ini pertama kali bagi Sakura.

_And, woman, you'll know just how I feel..._

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti lagi ucapan Sasuke. Ia merebahkan badannya tepat di sisi Sasuke, namun gerakan matanya awas kalau-kalau Sasuke melakukan hal yang mengncam dirinya.

"Okay, sekarang tutup matamu," perintah Sasuke lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

_Look up to the sky..._

"Percaya padaku," bisik Sasuke. Ia lalu menatap lurus ke atap dan menutup kedua matanya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Apa sudah ditutup?"

"Apa yang akan kita laku—"

"Sshh!" sela Sasuke. "Dengarkan, hanya mendengarkan," ucap Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengikuti ketukan musik di atas perutnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka satu matanya mengintip Sasuke. Lalu melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu damai dan tenang mendengarkan musik, yang bukan musik klasik padahal. Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, rebahan, pejamkan mata, dan mendengarkan.

_Look up to the sky, yeah._

_Woman, woman, you'll know_

Sakura melanjutkan mendengarkan musik yang sama ketika ia di kamar Sasuke sore tadi, kali ini di kamarnya sendiri, sembari membaca buku di atas ranjang mungilnya. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang jenjang, ia hanya menggunakan jeans biru terang pendek di atas lutut, jadi kaki halusnya dari kejauhan terlihat seperti stick yang memukul drum secara bergantian.

_Just how I feel_

_Look up to the sky_

_And, woman, you'll know just how I feel_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, dan terlihat sosok wanita berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Sakura menarik headsetnya dan pura-pura berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Wanita itu mengenakan kaos cokelat gelap dan celana denim panjang dengan ujung melebar.

"Ayahmu menelpon lagi," ucap ibu Sakura.

"Aku akan menghabiskan festival kembang api bersamamu, bu."

"Dengar. Ibu tidak akan melarangmu jika kau ingin—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi," sela Sakura.

Ibu Sakura tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, lalu menyingkirkan buku-buku Sakura, dan tidur di samping Sakura. Ia menghela nafas. "Hi," sapa ibu Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menahan tawanya. "Ibu, aku ingin tidur," ucap Sakura dengan tawa.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" tanya ibu Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Ia mengerti anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa. Dan dia tahu pasti siapa anaknya dan bagaimana anaknya ini sehari-hari walau terkadang ia tak bisa selalu bersama sang anak.

"Ibu," Sakura berusaha mengelak diinterogasi sang ibu.

"Ayolah, apa yang dilakukannya? Seperti apa dia?" ibu Sakura tertawa sambil membelai lembut kepala merah jambu anaknya itu.

"Dia penulis," cerita Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"Sai juga penulis," ucap ibu Sakura.

"Yeah, tapi Sai menulis manga seperti _'Mystery Girl and The Lonely Phantom'_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum mengingat-ingat wajah Sasuke, onyx Sasuke, dan wajah damainya sore tadi. "Sasuke menulis keritik tentang musik."

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu," komentar ibu Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu tahu, seperti resensi musik, seperti di dalam _'Rolling Stone'_," jelas Sakura sambil menatap zambrud sang ibu.

"Dia menulis untuk _'Rolling Stones'_?" tanya ibunya agak terkejut dan menatap balik permata hijau sang putri.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Bukan, bu," tawa Sakura pun keluar, kemudian diikuti oleh tawa sang ibu.

"Jadi dia seorang pria kaya, berpendirian dan berhati besar?" goda sang ibu.

"Diamlah, bu. Ibu tidak mengerti," Sakura merengek manja.

"Hello, lalu menurutmu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Karena ibu dipengaruhi obat-obatan waktu itu," sela Sakura menatap ibunya.

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Itulah kenapa kau jangan pernah mencoba obat-obatan," ingat sang ibu.

"Mm," Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk setuju.

Ibu Sakura beranjak dari ranjang Sakura.

"Serius, bu," panggil Sakura. Membuat sang ibu berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Apa ibu percaya pada cinta sejati?"

"Dalam hidup ibu, tidak."

"Apa ibu pernah merasakan semacam doki-doki dengan ayah?"

Ibu Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mungkin hanya doki."

"Ibu tidak pernah doki-doki?" Sakura agak terkejut.

"Tidak. Sejauh ini," ibu Sakura tersenyum sambil merunduk. Lalu wajahnya mendongak dan menatap Sakura. "Di sisi lain, ibu punya kau. Kaulah doki-doki ibu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut memandang ibunya.

"Oyasumi."

"_Love you_, bu," seru Sakura setelah ibunya menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"_Love you,_" sahut ibunya dari luar.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan memasang kembali headsetnya.

_Woman, you'll know just how I feel._

Sakura berada di kelas Kalkulus siang itu. Sai duduk di sampingnya.

Sai terlihat menggambar sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat gambar Sai, dia tahu Sai pintar menggambar, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Sai juga pandai melawak dengan gambarannya.

Di luar ruang kelas. Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura yang bersendagurau dengan Sai, tatapannya seperti tatapan pemuda yang cemburu dan tidak suka akan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sai.

Sai tesenyum melihat Sakura tertawa senang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut dan seolah, _aku berhasil membuat malaikat ini tertawa kembali hari ini._

Sasuke masih di luar sana. Menatap tak senang pada Sai, dan menatap cemburu pada Sakura. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Spoke to a priest_

_In the dark_

**To be Continue...**

**N.B:**

Apa ini kependekkan? Maafkan aku. Apa ini mengecewakan? Maafkan aku lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan banyak-banyak minta maaf pada para pembaca atas segala kekecewaan yang aku buat.. m(_ _)m

Padahal masih banyak fict yang menggantung. Tapi akan kuusahakan cerita bisa cepat kuselesaikan. Karena apa? karena sebentar lagi libur semester! Yeah! \m/

Movie all the way!

Leave me some comments, and I'll appreciate it so much. Thanks before, and.. hope you enjoy the next plot.. and curious about what will happen! Because I'm curious near crazy waiting for the real climax! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE ME written by Putri Dina Puspita Sari (Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime)**

I just adapted this movie into fanfict, I don't really know what will you say about it. I just take the plot, and maybe it become strange because of me, and I've made many change of the script, don't blame me. Movie/Thriller director by **Rick Bota** (TV's _Beauty and The Beast_; TV's _Supernatural_; TV's _The Vampire Diaries_)

Hope you enjoy it. And, some characters maybe out of what Masashi created. But, I do my best for it. Just read and review.. Maybe I'm counting on the flame, remember _use normal people's words_.

**Summary:**

Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda pendiam yang kaya raya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya menjadi rumit ketika ia, teman-temannya, dan juga keluarganya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke diduga pelaku kejadian menghilangnya gadis berusia 16 tahun di kota tetangga. Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Bisakah cinta mereka terus hidup di tengah investigasi dan huru-hara? Yang terpenting, bisakah Sakura terus hidup melewati semua?

_Di cerita sebelumnya:_

_Woman, you'll know just how I feel._

Sakura berada di kelas Kalkulus siang itu. Sai duduk di sampingnya.

Sai terlihat menggambar sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat gambar Sai, dia tahu Sai pintar menggambar, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Sai juga pandai melawak dengan gambarannya.

Di luar ruang kelas. Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura yang bersendagurau dengan Sai, tatapannya seperti tatapan pemuda yang cemburu dan tidak suka akan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sai.

Sai tesenyum melihat Sakura tertawa senang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut dan seolah, _aku berhasil membuat malaikat ini tertawa kembali hari ini._

Sasuke masih di luar sana. Menatap tak senang pada Sai, dan menatap cemburu pada Sakura. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Spoke to a priest_

_In the dark_

**~LOVE ME~**

Sakura sedang sibuk dengan miniaturnya. Memotong perlahan kardus-kardus bekas sepatu pemberian matsuri dengan telaten. Hingga dering handphonenya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_In the middle of the night,_

_In the middle of the night_

Sakura meletakkan guntingnya dan memeriksa handphonenya, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan mengangkat sambungan telpon itu. "Hello?"

"Haruno, ini aku, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu siapa ini," jawab Sakura dengan senyum.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menghindari PR. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya mengerjakan tesisku untuk Fisika Nuklir."

"Wow, itu, um, bohong," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku boleh meminjamnya?"

"Hey, jangan salah sangka, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu di sekolah. Apa kau pacaran dengan Sai?"

"Tidak. Dia sahabatku sejak kelas 3. Ibu kami kuliah di kampus yang sama, jadi, yeah, seperti itu, aku rasa."

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam. "Apa maksudnya 'hn'?" Sakura mengikuti nada bicara Sasuke ketika ia mengatakan 'hn'.

"Hanya 'hn'."

Sakura mengangguk seperti _okay, kau aneh._

"Hey, aku baru berpikir kau dan aku—kita harus kabur bersama. Berhenti sekolah."

"Kau bercanda," sela Sakura. "Sungguh?"

"Yeah, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura mengangkat bahunya karena gerakan refleks, tak perduli Sasuke melihatnya atau tidak. "Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Mexico."

"_Well_, kau pernah ke sana?"

"Aku pernah melihat gambarnya. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat tinggalku jauh-jauh. Aku bukan gadis penjelajah dunia."

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita coba pacaran?"

Sakura tertawa.

_And I will stay right by your side..._

"Aku suka _track_ nomor dua, itu yang terbaik menurutku," ucap Sakura sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya dengan sebelah _headset_, di halaman sekolah saat istirahat makan siang.

Sebelah _headset _Sakura mengait pada sebuah telinga lain.

Sakura melepas _headset_nya dan tersenyum pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sai akan menjadikanku sasarannya," ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sai yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan Sakura.

Sakura menengok ke arah Sai, ia duduk bersama dengan Karin, Matsuri dan juga Gaara. "Nah," ucap Sakura dan tertawa kecil.

Dari kejauhan Karin memperlihatkan jari tengahnya pada Sasuke.

"_Nice,_" decak Sasuke memutar kepalanya.

Sakura agak terperanga melihat Karinnya melakukan hal itu. Ia kemudian menggeleng menatap Sai. "Karin bukan salah satu penggemarmu," cerita Sakura.

"Apa dia bilang kami pernah pacaran?"

Sakura terdiam memandang Sasuke. Ia menggeleng ragu. "Tidak."

Sasuke agak terkejut Karin tak menceritakan hal itu pada Sakura. "Yeah, kurang lebih, tiga bulan waktu kelas delapan."

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mendengarkan Sasuke bercerita.

"Setelah kami putus, dia menelponku terus, dan aku sampai harus mengganti nomor telponku," cerita Sasuke. "Yeah, itu agak sinting," tambah Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak mungkin. Karinku?"

"Yeah," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bosan.

Sakura kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Sasuke dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu pos dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Kartu pos itu menampilkan gambar pantai, matahari terbenam dan pepohonan kelapa. Di bawah gambar indah itu terdapat tulisan _'Soak up the Sun in Mexico'_. Di baliknya terdapat tulisan _Post Card_, dan di sampingnya sebuah tulisan tangan, _'You feel like home—Sasuke'_.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak menghilang dari wajahnya. Demikian Sasuke, ia memandang Sakura dengan sedikit senyum.

**~LOVE ME~**

Volvo biru malam milik Uchiha Sasuke terparkir di depan kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Di dalamnya Sasuke mendesah beberapa kali, ia melihat sebuah kertas di tangannya, sebuah sampul komik yang berjudul _Love Me_, sampul komik itu memperlihatkan gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek duduk di sebuah tangga depan rumah sendirian.

Ingatan Sasuke membawanya pada senyum gadis pirang panjang, dengan mata biru lembut yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh keluarga serta pihak kepolisian.

Sasuke melirik keluar jendela mobilnya dan menerawang ke dalam rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Seorang wanita menangis tersedu-sedu dan menjerit, seorang pria berusaha menenangkannya. Sasuke melipat sampul komik itu dan menyalakan mobilnya lalu melaju pergi.

**~LOVE ME~**

Kepolisian kota Konoha.

Kushina dan Minato sedang mengamati berbagai macam barang bukti milik nona Yamanaka yang menghilang hampir lebih dari 4 bulan lalu. Mereka berdua mengamati selembar kertas yang berisi gambar komik, seorang gadis sedang duduk kesepian di tangga depan rumahnya, lalu di bawahnya merupakan gambar tangga yang didudukki gadis itu hanya saja diambil dari sudut pandang samping, dan sudut pandang penggambaran ditarik jauh memperlihatkan rumah gadis itu dari balik sebuah pohon. Minato dan Kushina mengasumsikan kertas sobekkan komik itu terbang dari dalam tas Ino, entah bagaimana ceritanya, kemudian Ino berlari ke arah jalan kecil menuju bukit yang kanan-kirinya masih berupa pepohonan dan semak-semak tinggi, lalu menghilang.

"Baiklah. Kita punya teman-temannya, dan hal yang lumayan penting lain, mereka biasa-biasa saja. Atau, mungkin—bagaimana dengan gadis yang tidak menyukainya?" ucap Kushina sambil mengamati file-file yang terjepit rapi di atas papan kayu alas menulis. "Kau tahu, seperti ancaman dari beberapa orang?"

Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengamati foto Ino bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Foto itu memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Ino yang saling berpagutan dan tersenyum bahagia.

**~LOVE ME~**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Sakura menatap Karin meminta penjelasan. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersantai berdua di _Ichiraku Deluxe_.

"Terus terang, hal itu adalah masa lalu. Aku tidak perduli dengan orang terkutuk itu," jelas Karin.

"Yeah, _well, _akan lebih baik jika aku mendengarnya darimu," ucap Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

Karin menghela nafas. "_Well, _aku berusaha menyingkirkan bajinganitu dari masa laluku," jelas Karin. "Dia itu bajingan."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Satu peringatan—jika dia mencoba menarikmu dalam pesona sex dewanya dan kau masuk ke sana, jangan merengek padaku ketika ia mencampakanmu," Karin mengambil handphonenya dan memainkan jarinya di atas layar ponsel canggihnya itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Oh."

"_Hey, ladies,_" tiba-tiba Matsuri muncul.

"Hi," sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"_So, _aku ingin semua hal kotor yang kalian bicarakan. Sampai ke detilnya," ucap Matsuri dengan senyum _ayolah beri tahu aku_ dan menopang dagunya pada tangannya yang tegak kokoh di atas meja.

"_Kami-sama_," desah Karin memutar bola matanya malas.

Matsuri tersenyum sambil menunggu di antara Karin ataupun Sakura bercerita.

Tak lama handphone Sakura berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sai dengan segera Sakura angkat.

"Hey, Sai," ucap Sakura setelah menempelkan handphonenya di sisi telinganya.

"Cukup sudah. Datang ke toko komik dan bantu aku dengan kalkulus terkutuk ini."

"Uh..."

"Aku pergi," tiba-tiba Karin mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Karin!?" seru Sakura. "Yo. Tak bisa dipercaya," sungut Sakura sebal. "Yeah, okay, aku akan ke sana dalam sedetik."

"Okay, bagus. aku tunggu kau. Bye."

"_So_..." Matsuri menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana hidangan pembukamu?"

"Sungguh?" Sakura menatap Matsuri tak percaya.

"Apa?" Matsuri mengangkat alisnya dan mendengarkan Sakura yang siap bercerita.

"Kami bahkan belum berciuman."

Matsuri agak terperanga. "Kau serius?" wajahnya menatap Sakura aneh.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura, kau suka laki-laki, bukan?"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matsuri dan berbisik. "Jangan katakan pada Karin, kumohon, tapi perasaan _'suka'_ aku rasa sudah cukup."

"Lalu bertindaklah lebih dulu, buatlah keajaiban," ucap Matsuri. "Apa kau mau melakukannya dengan bajingan ketika kuliah nanti dalam sebuah perkumpulan rumah konyol?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin menjadi, seperti, yeah, pelacur," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Kau benar," Matsuri mengangguk setuju. "Kau harus benar-benar jatuh cinta," ia tersenyum pada Sakura lembut.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Okay, aku harus pergi," ucapnya pelan. "Aku harus pergi," ulangnya lagi sambil menggeleng-geleng dan tertawa ringan sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Okay," Matsuri menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Lalu ia mengambil kertas menu. "Oh, kau sudah dengar tentang polisi yang ke sekolah kita beberapa hari lalu? Yeah, mereka menanyai beberapa murid tentang gadis yang hilang. Mengerikan," cerita Matsuri.

Sakura memperhatikan Matsuri dan mendesah jengkel. "Oh, kuharap pria itu segera tertangkap."

"Siapa yang bilang pelakunya pria?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Matsuri penasaran.

Matsuri tertawa. "Aku hanya bicara asal."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. "Mungkin aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu nanti, atau mungkin aku tidak ingin," Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada tak jauh dari belakang kursi Matsuri.

Matsuri tertawa tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Bye."

"Bye," sahut Sakura sekenanya. Ia lalu menghilang dari balik pintu keluar. Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika matahari di luar café menerpa wajahnya, ia lalu berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya yang ia parkir seblok dari _Ichiraku Deluxe_. Tapi langkahnya melambat ketika ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan toko di sebelah _Ichiraku Deluxe_.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke. Ia mengejar Sakura dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Okay, sekarang aku merasa kau benar-benar menguntitiku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, hanya kebetulan saja aku sedang ada urusan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengopi dengan cewek-cewek," jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke, ia melihat kanan-kiri jalanan ketika mereka berdua akan menyeberang.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi bertemu Sai."

"Sai bekerja di _Gama's_?"

"Yeah, hampir, sekitar dua tahunan."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Yeah, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu," Sakura memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap balik Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat agak gelisah dan melihat ke arah lain. "Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?" Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya menimbang-nimbang. "Aku benar-benar harus per—"

"Lima menit, paling lama," timpal Sasuke.

"Tapi aku berjanji pada Sai aku akan—"

"Sai akan mengerti, percaya padaku," sela Sasuke lagi. "Ayolah," Sasuke berjalan mundur, kembali melewati jalan yang sempat mereka berdua lalui.

Sakura tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengikuti Sasuke.

Di sisi lain Sai beberapa kali melihat jam tangannya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup buku setebal ensiklopedia di atas sebuah meja yang berada di antara rak-rak komik. Ia melempar buku itu gusar.

Di suatu tempat, di antara ilalang tinggi, sebuah Volvo terparkir sendirian, sejauh mata memandang hamparan ilalang itu, tak satupun orang melintas ataupun alat transportasi yang lewat.

Sakura bersandar pada kap depan Volvo biru malam itu sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Jadi Sai benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Sasuke dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans biru malamnya.

"Yeah," Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Aku tidak menyukainya seperti ia menyukaiku. Dia seperti saudara bagiku."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memetik sebuah bunga pinggir jalan dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Aww, aku suka bunga," ucap Sakura dan menerima sekuntum bunga berwarna lavender itu. "Waktu ibuku punya banyak waktu luang, ia penggila berkebun," cerita Sakura sambil memperhatikan bunga di tangannya. "Dia punya dua pekerjaan sekarang, jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Pergi ketika umurku dua tahun. Dia belum siap menjadi ayah."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, lurus menuju onyx kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura. Melihat reaksi aneh Sakura, ia pun mengangkat alisnya heran. "Maafkan aku. Apa itu baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah," Sakura membuang wajahnya. "Maafkan aku," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tatapannya terfokus pada ujung sepatunya.

"Apa?"

"Ini bodoh, serius," ucap Sakura kembali menggeleng cepat.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun," ucap Sasuke dan duduk di atas kap depan mobilnya, tepat di sisi Sakura. "Percaya padaku."

Sakura menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering jika ia ingat kejadian yang menimpanya dulu. "Ketika aku kelas sembilan, ada anak namanya Hyuuga Neji. Neji sungguh—ugh, di sekolah lamaku, ia super populer, pemain _baseball_."

Ada jeda ketika Sakura bercerita. Ia seperti menahan kepedihan. Sasuke semakin intens menatap Sakura.

"Suatu hari. Dia dan teman-temannya merekam videoku saat berada di dalam kamar mandi perempuan, dan mengunggahnya di web."

Sasuke agak menahan emosinya, namun gelagatnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Mereka memberi komentar di bawahnya, seperti tontonan, aku seorang perawan liar di alam liar." Sakura menghela nafas. "Lalu, mereka—" Sakura menelan liurnya, kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Setelah itu, ibuku memindahkanku ke Konoha Academy. Ia menggunakan seluruh tabungannya, itu sebabnya ia punya dua pekerjaan."

Sasuke melembutkan tatapannya dan benar-benar merasa prihatin dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada gadisnya itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Neji?"

"Neji adalah bintang _baseball_ kesayangan. Dia hanya mendapat skors selama, sekitar, dua minggu."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sakura, ia benar-benar ingin meremukkan wajah Neji ini.

"Itu sudah berlalu, kau tahu, sejak aku dicium seseorang," ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa kaki darinya.

Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan menciumnya. Kali ini bukan sekedar kecupan singkat seperti sebelumnya, melainkan ciuman hangat yang cukup lama.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Di dalam Volvo biru malam itu, handphone Sakura bergetar-getar menerima panggilan masuk dari Sai.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sebuah mobil Honda Integra terparkir di sisi jalan, tepat di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan _Gama's. Gama's _adalah sebuah toko komik, khusus menjual komik, terlengkap di Konoha, di sana ada jutaan komik Jepang atau manga, dan komik-komik buatan luar negeri lainnya.

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju _Gama's_ dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Namun sebuah pelang bertuliskan '_CLOSED_' terpampang, dan benar saja, toko itu sudah tutup, dikunci dan sepi. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian kembali ke mobilnya.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sai membuka pintu rumahnya, baru ia berdiri di ambang pintu, ia sudah mendengar suara seorang wanita sedang beradu argumen dengan seorang pria. Sai kemudian mendecih, lalu menyedot Starbucks Cofee miliknya.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!" suara wanita berseru dari dalam rumah Sai.

Sai hanya berdiri di ambang pintu mendengarkan drama yang amat dramatis itu.

Argumen itu terus berlanjut, tidak terlalu terdengar apa yang keduanya debatkan. Sai memilih untuk pergi daripada berlama-lama mendengarkan adegan yang sama dan membosankan baginya itu terus-menerus, lagi dan lagi.

**~LOVE ME~**

Pagi hari di Konoha yang mendung memasuki musim panas, ibu Sakura dan Sai duduk di pelataran rumah Sakura.

"—beberapa dokter kehamilan dan ginekologi."

Sakura membuka pintu dan tersenyum menyapa Sai.

"Selamat pagi, putri tidur," sapa ibu Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura menyesal pada Sai.

"Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali. Coba bayangkan," ucap Sai sambil menyedu jus kotak di tangannya. "Aku duduk di sini dengan ibumu, berbicara tentang berkebun."

"Dan dia bercerita padaku tentang komik _Vixen-Lex Luthor_ barunya," tambah ibu Sakura.

"Manga," Sai membenarkan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ibu Sakura mengangguk seakan _yeah, okay, itu maksudku tadi. _"Sai, kau mau menambah?" ibu Sakura menunjuk kotak jus kosong di tangan Sai.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Terima kasih," sahut Sai cepat dan memberikan kotak kosong itu pada ibu Sakura.

"Okay," ibu Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan berdiri. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sai, dan berjalan melewati putrinya, memberi tatapan pada sang putri seperti _minta maaf pada Sai sekarang._

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di sisi Sai setelah ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku sungguh minta maaf soal kemarin," ucap Sakura memandang Sai sedih.

Sai enggan menatap Sakura. "Kau bersama Lex Luthor, bukan begitu?"

"Oh, _my God_, Sai," Sakura tak lepas memandang onyx Sai yang serupa dengan onyx Sasuke. Namun ada yang berbeda dari kedua onyx ini, entahlah, onyx Sasuke jauh lebih menarik perhatian Sakura daripada onyx milik Sai.

Sai melirik Sakura sepintas, lalu pandangannya lurus menyeberang jalanan di depan rumah Sakura. "Apa kau melakukan itu dengannya di dalam mobil sport mahalnya itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak tahu mobil jenis macam apa itu."

"Oh!" Sai mendecih. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin tahu," gerutunya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura masih memandangi Sai.

Sai menatap Sakura. Kali ini dalam dan benar-benar penuh kekecewaan. "Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula."

Sakura membelalak. "Tidak ada yang berubah," ucap Sakura kemudian, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Sai.

Sai menghela nafas dan menggeleng cepat. Kentara sekali ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Kau bisa memukulku di bahu jika kau mau," tawar Sakura memelas. "Di sini," ia menunjukkan bahunya.

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Dia itu brengsek," ucap Sai.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia," ucap Sakura. Ia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap berdiri.

Sai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah CD dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini."

Sakura terperanga, ia mengambil CD di tangan Sai. "Astaga, Sai, aku tidak serius soal itu. Aku akan—aku suka manga-manga yang kau berikan padaku. Penuh banyak gambar di kamarku."

Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," setelah menghela nafas panjang Sakura berterima kasih pada Sai. Ia tak menyangka Sai benar-benar memikirkan perkataannya waktu makan siang tempo hari. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarkannya," ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

Sai menatap Sakura, memastikan itu benar-benar ingin mendengarkan atau hanya sekedar mendengarkan untuk menghargai.

"Ayolah," ucap Sakura menepuk pundak Sai pelan. "_Bye_, bu!" seru Sakura dan berdiri.

"_Bye_, bi!" seru Sai juga.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sakura memainkan pulpen di tangannya ketika guru sastranya menerangkan tentang hikayat Hikaru Genji. Ia memandangi jam dinding yang hampir menunjuk pukul 15.00.

_Always_

_I can feel you_

Sakura menatap ke luar pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyuman.

_Getting closer_

_To the end_

_AlwaysI can feel you_

_Getting closer_

Sasuke melirik ke dalam jam dinding di dalam kelas Sakura. Ia lalu berbicara, yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum memandangi Sasuke.

_Getting close_

Tak lama bel pulang berdering. Seluruh siswa-siswi dengan sigap-cepat-tanggap membereskan barang-barang mereka, termasuk Sakura.

_Always_

_I can feel you_

_And my mind goes_

_In a circle..._

Di dalam Volvo biru malam, Sakura dan Sasuke berciuman. Cukup lama. Sasuke menikmati setiap mili bibir mungil Sakura, dan Sakura menikmati setiap kecupan-kecupan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mencium Sakura, ia menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Apa?" kali ini nada bicaranya ia tinggikan satu oktaf, mungkin, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang oktaf. Sakura tersenyum penasaran.

"Aku punya ide. Ayo kita berkunjung ke rumahmu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, ekspresinya mengatakan _bukankah dulu pernah kukatakan?_

Wajah Sasuke tak kalah memelas.

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Sakura dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa mereka berdua menuju rumah Sakura.

**~LOVE ME~**

Di tempat lain, Ichiraku Deluxe, Matsuri sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan Karin baru saja datang.

"Hei," sapa Karin.

"Hm," sapa Matsuri malas, ia sedang frustasi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya itu. Ia memandangi Karin yang begitu asyik dengan layar handphonenya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Matsuri bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Karin yang sulit ditebak oleh Matsuri.

"Baca beberapa kalimat terakhir," ucap Karin dengan senyum, memberikan handphonenya pada Matsuri.

Matsuri melihat layar handphone Karin. Ada sebuah artikel di situs berita, judul halamannya 'Pencarian Murid Ame: Yamanaka Ino', Matsuri menelusuri bagian terakhir halaman situs itu.

'Keluarga Yamanaka masih mencari putri mereka yang hilang, usia—16—tahun. Ino, telah menghilang beberapa bulan diduga diculik atau menjadi korban _bullying. _Polisi juga belum menemukan bukti pasti, diduga tersangka kasus ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. **Investigasi dilanjutkan untuk menanyai pacar Yamanaka, dugaan tersangka, Uchiha Sasuke.**'

Karin terus memandangi Matsuri, menantikan ekspresi macam apa yang akan terlihat di wajah temannya itu.

"_Holy shit_," runtuk Matsuri dan menatap tak percaya pada Karin.

Karin tersenyum dan mengambil handphonenya kembali. "Yeah."

Matsuri masih terperanga tak percaya.

**~LOVE ME~**

Di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua gedung kepolisian. Kushina sedang menikmati crackernya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hey, Kushina. Keluarga Yamanaka menemukan buku harian Ino," ucap Minato, masuk ke dalam ruangan Kushina dan membawa sebuah map yang di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas yang menjadi barang bukti dan petunjuk kasus menghilangnya Yamanaka Ino, Minato menyerahkan map pada wanita hamil itu. "Kau tahu bagaimana Sasuke selalu mengatakan dia tidak melihat Ino selama seminggu dia menghilang? _Well, _bukan begitu?"

"_Holy Mary, mother of God_," seru Kushina dan membaca sobekan dari buku harian Ino. "Sulit untuk merasa seseorang yang tidak mengerti cinta, sampai kau jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintaimu balik. Aku harus mengatakan padanya...mungkin akan kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan."

"Remaja akan menyukainya," komentar Minato.

"Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Kushina melanjutkan.

Minato membalik kertas itu.

Kushina memperhatikan tulisan tanggal yang tertera. "Dua hari sebelum dia menghilang."

Minato mengangguk.

"Ini bagus. Sangat bagus," ucap Kushina. "Waktunya memberi kunjungan singkat pada teman kita Sasuke," ucap Kushina dan menyimpan kertas itu kembali di dalam map lalu berjalan pergi.

**To be Continue...**

**N.B:**

Okay, bagaimana menurut kalian? Kita hampir ke climax! (What!? So far? Ternyata belum di klimaks? Just throw this shit off). Mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan _ _)

Ayolah~ mungkin cerita ini terlalu banyak basa-basi, tapi sebenarnya setiap detil itu penting, agaknya, entahlah.. aku bukan pro, hanya amatir, jadi.. okay, aku suka baca novel karya Meg Cabot, dan terkadang aku baru sadar kalau, kau tahu, novel setebal itu ternyata dalam plotnya hanya terjadi dalam beberapa hari?! Sungguh, Meggy menjabarkannya dengan begitu detil tapi enak untuk dikonsumsi. Aku suka sekali dengan Meg Cabot ini... haruskah kukirimi e-mail cinta? Aku masih normal. Senormal-normalnya aku.. kenapa aku belum dapat pacar sampai sekarang? Emak! Aku mohon jodohkan saja putrimu ini! Aku sudah nggak punya pilihan lain, Mak!

Oke, kita tinggalkan melodrama kehidupan penulis nelangsa ini, kita lanjut ke—review! Yak! Silahkan reviewnya, monggo~

At least.. read the next chapter, it's not the ending, because I'm not pretty finish this story... I need a free time! You know, I wrote this fict so far in 2 night! You believe it? 2 night! Hoh! And I'm proud of it.. (what? You proud about what? This shit? Oh... Let's take her back into hell!) I'm in hell already. My house pretty like the hell, in my mind, not really, I mean the athmosphere, it doesn't mean I already had in hell before, just like what I'm watching in TV or movie. Okay, just shut the ass up.. seems like I can't stop my hand writing this stuff.. sorry..


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE ME written by Putri Dina Puspita Sari (Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime)**

I just adapted this movie into fanfict, I don't really know what will you say about it. I just take the plot, and maybe it become strange because of me, and I've made many change of the script, don't blame me. Movie/Thriller director by **Rick Bota** (TV's _Beauty and The Beast_; TV's _Supernatural_; TV's _The Vampire Diaries_)

Hope you enjoy it. And, some characters maybe out of what Masashi created. But, I do my best for it. Just read and review.. Maybe I'm counting on the flame, remember _use normal people's words_.

**Summary:**

Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda pendiam yang kaya raya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya menjadi rumit ketika ia, teman-temannya, dan juga keluarganya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke diduga pelaku kejadian menghilangnya gadis berusia 16 tahun di kota tetangga. Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Bisakah cinta mereka terus hidup di tengah investigasi dan huru-hara? Yang terpenting, bisakah Sakura terus hidup melewati semua?

_Di cerita sebelumnya:_

Di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua gedung kepolisian. Kushina sedang menikmati crackernya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hey, Kushina. Keluarga Yamanaka menemukan buku harian Ino," ucap Minato, masuk ke dalam ruangan Kushina dan membawa sebuah map yang di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas yang menjadi barang bukti dan petunjuk kasus menghilangnya Yamanaka Ino, Minato menyerahkan map pada wanita hamil itu. "Kau tahu bagaimana Sasuke selalu mengatakan dia tidak melihat Ino selama seminggu dia menghilang? _Well, _bukan begitu?"

"_Holy Mary, mother of God_," seru Kushina dan membaca sobekan dari buku harian Ino. "Sulit untuk merasa seseorang yang tidak mengerti cinta, sampai kau jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintaimu balik. Aku harus mengatakan padanya...mungkin akan kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan."

"Remaja akan menyukainya," komentar Minato.

"Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Kushina melanjutkan.

Minato membalik kertas itu.

Kushina memperhatikan tulisan tanggal yang tertera. "Dua hari sebelum dia menghilang."

Minato mengangguk.

"Ini bagus. Sangat bagus," ucap Kushina. "Waktunya memberi kunjungan singkat pada teman kita Sasuke," ucap Kushina dan menyimpan kertas itu kembali di dalam map lalu berjalan pergi.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk kamarnya dan melihat-lihat. Bukan ide bagus. Kamar Sasuke begitu rapi, tidak terlihat seperti kamar anak laki-laki. Sebaliknya, kamar Sakura adalah kamar anak perempuan, namun tidak terlihat seperti demikian. Tidak begitu berantakan, maksudnya, Sasuke tidak akan menemukan cawat atau BH berserakan di lantai, mungkin ia akan menemukan kardus-kardus sepatu dan foto-foto yang mungkin dalam penilaian orang awam adalah foto orang sinting.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajar Sakura yang berantakan, dipenuhi dengan potongan kardus-kardus, buku-buku, dan di sana ia letakan miniatur tercintanya. Sasuke melepas jaketnya, menggantungnya di punggung kursi, dan berkeliling melihat-lihat.

_It's a sadder farewell_

_My love goes cold_

Sasuke berjongkok memandang sebuah figura berukuran kecil dengan foto Sakura dengan Karin yang berpagutan di dalamnya.

"Aku didiamkan," cerita Sakura.

"Oh, karena aku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Sini, duduk sini," ucap Sakura dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk di kursi tempatnya menggantungkan jaketnya tadi.

Sasuke mengikuti dan duduk di sana.

Sakura menunjuk sebuah kotak, seukuran kotak sepatu, seolah memberitahu Sasuke _lihat ini._

Sasuke melihat kotak itu dan bersiap membukanya, namun keburu dicegah Sakura.

"Oh, jangan buka atasnya," ingat Sakura. "Lihat dari sini," Sakura menunjuk sebuah lubang di sisi kotak itu.

Sasuke mengintip ke dalam kotak itu dari lubang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Jika kau membuka atasnya, kau hanya akan melihatnya terbuat dari kardus dan bilah-bilah kecil tongkat. Semacam kurang kerjaan."

"_I love it_," komentar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu," ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak itu ke Sakura. "Tidak, sungguh, aku menyukainya," Sasuke kemudian mengintip kembali.

Pintu depan rumah Sakura terbuka, dan muncullah dua anak remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

"Telpon aku nanti," ucap Sakura.

"Janji," jawab Sasuke. Ia mengecup Sakura sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menutup pintu ketika Sasuke benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. Di pinggir jalan, dan tepat di belakang mobilnya terparkir sebuah mobil sedan yang di dalamnya bukanlah orang yang asing baginya. Sasuke berjalan dengan malas ke arah mobil sedan itu dan membungkuk untuk berbicara dengan orang di dalamnya.

"Hey, Romeo," sapa Kushina.

"Sungguh? Kalian sekarang mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami menemukan bagian dari buku hariannya," ucap Kushina.

"Kau mau memberitahu kami di mana sisanya?" tanya Minato yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

**~LOVE ME~**

Keesokan paginya di halaman parkir, Sakura bersandar hampir duduk di kap depan mobilnya sambil memegang sebuah koran, dan menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama Volvo biru malam yang ia tunggu muncul dan terparkir tepat di sisi mobil maroon milik Sakura.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. "Hey," sapa Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menelpon malam tadi," Sakura menatap Sasuke begitu intens.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, perhatianku teralihkan pada suatu hal," jelas Sasuke.

"Karena orang-orang itu—salah satu dari mereka yang di luar rumahku?"

Sasuke terlihat gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa, apalagi Sakura membawa sebuah koran, sebuah perasaan yang ia takutkan selama ini muncul.

"Matsuri menelponku malam tadi," ucap Sakura. Ia menunjukkan halaman depan koran yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Judul halaman depan koran itu adalah 'Kasus Gadis Hilang: Bukti Baru'. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kau terkait dengan ini?"

Sasuke mengambil koran itu. "Aku coba mengatakannya beberapa kali," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku berpacaran dengan pria yang pacarnya menghilang, kemungkinan mati di suatu tempat?" Sakura menimpali.

"Mereka masih belum tahu," sela Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tidak pernah!"

"Aku tahu," gumam Sasuke. Pandangannya bergerak liar, antara menatap mata Sakura ragu-ragu dan menatap koran di tangannya. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah ingin kau tahu dengan cara seperti ini," ungkap Sasuke.

"_Well, _lalu apa yang kau kira?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia lalu mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Sakura. "Sakura, aku akan mengatakan apapun—"

Sakura memberi isyarat _berhenti _pada Sasuke. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang, okay?" kemudian Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat, menggulung koran itu dan kembali menghela nafas berat.

**~LOVE ME~**

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku berkunjung malam ini, Nyonya Haruno," ucap Kushina. Ia berdiri di depan meja belajar Sakura. Kemudian mengamati sekelilingnya. "Siapa yang membuat ini?" tanya Kushina sambil mengambil sebuah buku komik berjudul _The Lonely Phantom and The Vixen_.

"Temanku Sai," jawab Sakura yang duduk di ranjangnya.

Kushina tertawa kecil.

Sakura berdehem. "Apa kau sudah tahu dia, anakmu, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Kushina tersenyum lebar dan mengelus perutnya. "Suamiku ingin menyimpannya sebagai kejutan," ucap Kushina. "Aku tidak tahu, jika aku bisa sabar menunggu," tambahnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya wanita hamil itu membahas tentang kehamilannya.

"Jadi berapa lama kalian saling tertarik?" tanya Kushina sambil memperhatikan foto-foto di dinding kamar Sakura.

"Dua bulan lebih," jawab Sakura.

"Apakah dia bercerita tentang Ino?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan.

Ibu Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mendengarkan dan memperhatikan.

"Pernahkah dia berlaku kasar atau benar-benar marah?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku, dia terkadang bisa menjadi murung, tapi dia lebih sering—bersikap manis. Itulah kenapa aku merasa semua ini gila," jelas Sakura.

Kushina menghela nafas.

"Apa kau pikir Ino masih hidup?"

Kushina menggeleng.

**~LOVE ME~**

Di bawah jembatan kereta. Tiga orang bocah laki-laki berjalan melewati rerumputan tinggi, mencari jalan pintas menuju sekolah mereka, menuju Mizu Avenue. Salah seorang dari ketiga bocah itu menemukan sebuah barang, sebuah iPod masih lengkap dengan headsetnya.

**~LOVE ME~**

Sakura terlihat malas mengikuti pelajaran siang itu. Sampai teman sebangkunya menyenggolnya, memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke di luar. Sakura menengok ke pintu dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana. Tanpa senyum dan ekspresi penuh memohon.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu," ucap Sasuke ketika jam makan siang. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Ino. Ino adalah pacarku, tentu saja itu membuat mereka berpikir aku pelakunya. Alibiku bersih, aku berada di bioskop saat itu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Bibi Rin. Kau bisa bertanya pada polisi. Mereka tidak punya bukti apapun padaku. Aku tidak punya motif untuk melakukannya. Hanya karena aku berumur 16 tahun, mereka pikir mereka bisa memojokkanku," cerita Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Kumohon, kau harus percaya padaku," ucap Sasuke memelas. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuh Ino," Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dalam.

Sakura kemudian menatap pepohonan oak di halam sekolah mereka, kemudian kembali lagi menatap Sasuke, ia mengecup pipi Sasuke. Cukup dengan kecupan itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura kembali mempercayainya.

**To be Continue...**

**N.B:**

Just wait for the final climax! And you'll know, what your predict isn't the real one. Yeah, I just can say that, because when I watching this movie, what am I predict isn't true at the ending of the story. So, keep your eyes on this fict.. see you later...


End file.
